


Pie

by mooseholmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smutt :(, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseholmes/pseuds/mooseholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, it's basically a one-shot in which Dean comes home drunk one night (something to do with a case) and Cas is there when Sam is not. Idk. Enjoy - maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> *ahem* SO sorry for not updating any of my works for a while, I just absolutely HAD to write this one! So yeah! Everything else will be updated soon, and I hope you enjoy this one!!!

Blurred. Everything was always blurred. Work, the line between right and wrong (rarely), his love life - and now his vision. Great. Dean shut the door of the Impala, wincing as the sound reverberated through his head. He hadn't meant to get drunk, he honestly hadn't. Sam said he'd kill him next time he showed up in the middle of the night singing "Les Miserables" so loud it woke up the neighbors five miles away. Cas didn't mind...Cas never seemed to mind...but then again, he'd barely minded the fact that he almost ran over a stray cat with a lawnmower. 

Dean chuckled at the memory as he gingerly opened the front door, carefully trying to avoid the squeaking squeal the old thing made. Every little noise sounded like someone took a gigantic hammer and swung it into his brain - twice. He silently vowed not to get  _this_ drunk ever again. He honestly hadn't meant to, but the night had been long and vampires were always a pain in his ass. And there was the matter of Cas...but he wasn't going to bring that up now. 

Well, maybe he was.

Dean would never admit - and he still wasn't going to now. He'd slept with more women than he could count, and God knows he'd never sleep with a guy while he was still sober - but Cas...Cas was different. Cas was always different. With the non-understanding look in those beautiful blue eyes of his, and the way he took things so literally it was actually hilarious, and that trench-coat of his that made him look like an innocent child when in reality he was one of the most powerful and loyal angels to have been born, and the way his hair never seemed to be able to be brushed down properly, and the way his face lit up whenever he smiled that beautiful smile of his, and the way he was always there for Dean, no matter what. 

Or maybe it was the alcohol talking. Dean could possibly go on for an eternity about that angel - or not very long. What he needed right now wasn't Cas or anything a normal man could give him. 

He needed pie.

Dean made his way slowly but steadily to the kitchen. His stomach was growling and his mind was thinking about eating something good, so naturally, he needed pie. If he hadn't been so drunk, he would've seen it coming. Eyes half open, Dean didn't register the fact that something about the kitchen was off - like the light being on. Or the faints sounds of someone moving things around. Or the tiny humming noise that changed pitch every now and then to sound something like a Kansas song. Nah, none of this crossed his mind until the instant he set foot in the powdery mess on the floor. He squinted at it, his brain taking an instant to comprehend things.

"Hello, Dean."

The gruff voice seemed to come from the six foot man in a now-white trench-coat standing with his back towards the hunter, forming something on the counter top -- but then again, not at all. Dean blinked, realizing the voice wasn't actually emitting from the angel but rather  _to_ him (he really needed to sleep if he was starting to become philosophical). Cas was in his head again.

"I sensed you coming back, so I thought you could use a pie. Like you always do whenever you drink."

Dean blinked again, his mind torn between awe of the gesture and the hilarity of the fact that Cas had flour all over himself. How he had managed to get it in his hair was a mystery for another day. He walked over to the floury-smelling angel. Dean smiled a crooked smile, what he thought was the alcohol finally taking over his brain. He gently hugged Castiel, resting his chin on his shoulder. He leaned his head against the angel's and watched Cas's hands form a surprisingly perfect pie crust.

"Thanks for the pie, Cas."

Dean never heard his reply, but he looked up in time to see a hint of a smile on Castiel's face before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry it's so short!! It seems that's how all of them are destined to be...ciao!


End file.
